


A Memory of Ocean Waves

by Ghostline



Series: Ghost of a Memory [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Echoes, Kageyama alone, M/M, Reincarnation, Sea God Kageyama, Sun God Hinata, don't expect much of Hinata for awhile, eternal recurrence, mythic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostline/pseuds/Ghostline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The earliest myths say the sea and the sun were lovers; the moon, a promise between them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>More than a century ago, the sea came to a lull...and the sun began to fade.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As the salt-flake snow drifts down to cover the world, there are none who remember the sound of ocean waves...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory of Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred or so Hellos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761275) by [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow). 
  * Inspired by [Another Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901892) by [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow). 



> This is a reincarnation / eternal recurrence AU inspired by the amazing and heartrending series, [A Hundred or so Hellos](http://archiveofourown.org/series/122637)  
> Please, read these first (and make time to read the rest of their stories, each one is golden).
> 
> This story draws themes and ideas from the movie [The Fountain](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fountain), and the anime [Nagi no Asukara (A Lull in the Sea)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nagi-Asu:_A_Lull_in_the_Sea).
> 
> Most of the chapters were written with particular songs as inspiration to guide and enhance their impact. I’ll provide listenonrepeat and youtube links where I can. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> Together We Will Live Forever - The Fountain soundtrack, by Clint Mansell.  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swAicg0GjNg)

Kageyama Tobio has never heard the sound of ocean waves.  

This is hardly surprising, as the lull in the sea stretches back at least a hundred years, so his history books say.  He has, however, heard their echo. 

 

He is seven when he first walks along ocean’s edge with his family, watching the afternoon sun sparkle on the water. The first time his mother sets a sea shell against his ear, the cool, hollow-smooth sigh sparks not just wonder, but recognition.

_(THAT’S what it is!)_

He touches his chest gently. 

_(There’s a seashell inside!)_

Kageyama has heard the same echo in his heart since he was born.  Not constant, of course. But all it takes is a moment of silence and careful listening to hear it, feel it (cool, hollow-smooth) within. Sometimes though, late at night, when he can’t sleep, or with the early light of dawn, or even in autumn afternoons, the echo within him sighs strongly enough that he can’t block it out at all.

And now he knows what it is. 

 

In the amber rays of the afternoon sun, a young, raven-haired boy skips and plays along the shore of the ebbing sea, collecting shells and laughing in the salt breeze, content in knowing, somewhere deep within, that seashells don’t remain empty. 

(they become a home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I've been waffling on some of the major plot points in later chapters, which affects how the next chapter will unfold. Also trying to decide between keeping with present-tense, or shifting into a more familiar past-tense.
> 
> Also, my creativity got re-channelled into A Memory of Falling Stars, so I plan on finishing that one up first (nearly there) then resuming work here.


End file.
